In many instances, batteries are used in motor starting operations, such as for starting engines in small aircraft and the like. Generally, the battery is used to boost the operating internal battery in the aircraft and to reduce stress on the internal battery.
To perform the starting operation, the booster battery must be carried to the aircraft and connected into the electrical system. In many, if not most, operations, the aircraft will stand for a time on the runway after the engine or engines are started while various operations are performed, e.g. warm-up, etc. It is generally desirable to supply ‘run’ electrical power to the airplane during this period. However, the booster battery generally cannot provide continuous power to the aircraft after starting the engine. Further, once the aircraft is started the booster battery must be carried back to a storage area and, generally, periodically recharged. After a number of uses, the battery does not recharge properly and the entire assembly is discarded and a new assembly is brought on line.
In some applications electrical generators are used in place of batteries. One problem with these generators is their size. They are usually mounted on carts or trucks that must be wheeled to the site and then wheeled back to storage until they are again needed. To provide the required starting power the generators and the driving engines must be very large and are very expensive and difficult to operate. For example, an engine running a generator must be of sufficient size (e.g. 100 horse power) to generate enough amperes to start an aircraft engine.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hybrid start/run and transport assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hybrid start/run and transport assembly that is relatively small, inexpensive, and easy to transport and operate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hybrid start/run and transport assembly that can be connected to the electrical system of an aircraft and used to start the aircraft as well as to provide continuous run power after starting.